Integrated assemblies may comprise patterned materials. For instance, patterned conductive materials may be utilized as wiring. The wiring may have many uses; including, for example, connecting peripheral circuitry to memory array circuitry, distributing signals and/or power across a die; coupling sensors to control circuitry and/or power circuitry, etc.
A continuing goal of integrated circuit fabrication is to increase the level of integration. Related goals are to shrink the dimensions of integrated components, and to reduce the spacing between integrated components.
It is becoming increasingly difficult to pattern wiring into the tightly-packed arrangements of next-generation integrated circuitry. Accordingly, it would be desirable to develop new patterning methods. Although the patterning methods may be particularly suitable for patterning wiring, it would be further desirable for such patterning methods to be generally suitable for patterning other integrated components as well.